


Night Before the Day Of, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Mr. Frost, F/M, Pre-Episode, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-09
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Could you imagine not being able to talk to the person you love most in your greatest hour of need?"





	Night Before the Day Of, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Night Before the Day Of**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Bruno Gianelli, Margaret  
**Pairing(s):** Margaret/Bruno  
**Category(s):** Pre-Episode/Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** “Could you imagine not being able to talk to the person you love most in your greatest hour of need?”   
**Spoiler:** 7-04 Mr. Frost  
**Written:** The Night Before the Day Of  
**Author's Note:** #21 in the **Marnie and the Shark** series. 

“Hello.” 

“Bruno?” 

“Marnie, are you alright?” 

“Did I wake you?” 

“No, it’s hardly 1:00. What’s going on?” 

“Are you sure I didn’t wake you? Cuz I don't want...” 

“What's going on baby? Is something wrong with Brian?” 

“No, he’s fine, really. I um...” 

“Hey Margaret, you know you can talk to me.” Bruno replied. “I read the papers; things are not swell at your office right now.” 

“Swell?” 

“Hey, its late and I have been thinking all day. Swell is as good as it gets on short notice.” 

“I shouldn’t have called. I know how busy you are and I am sorry. I see Vinick is climbing and the polls and I really want to congratulate you. With your help he may be the next President of the United States.” 

“You don’t care about Vinick and I adore you for it. Do you not want to talk over the phone?” 

“Well...is it paranoid to think someone may be listening?” Margaret asked. 

“I'm on my way to you.” 

“Bruno...” 

“It is not worth arguing. I will be there in about 15 minutes.” 

“But you need to rest and...” 

“Hang up now Marnie.” He said. 

“OK.” 

She hung up the phone. Climbing out of bed Margaret paced the floor for a few minutes before going to check on Brian. The infant, just two months old, was sound asleep. It would be up for his three a.m. feeding. She touched his stomach but it didn’t disturb him. Margaret walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. It was too late, or too early, to drink any, but Margaret was sure she would not sleep anyway. Even when Leo’s back was against the wall during the worse of the MS inquiry, Margaret never testified in front of the subcommittee about his personal phone calls and actions. Oliver Babish even had the audacity to question her about multiple short phone calls between CJ and her campaigning husband...this was getting out of control. 

“Marnie?” 

“Shh, don’t wake the baby. I'm in the kitchen.” 

Bruno could not help but smile when he saw her. She still had a bit of the baby weight on her but she looked sexy in a pair of his holey boxers and an AC/DC Highway to Hell tour tee shirt. She pulled her dark auburn hair back in a ponytail. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“I have to sit in front of Claypool tomorrow and tell him and the subcommittee all of CJ’s personal business. Phone calls, conversations, post-it notes...they want to hang her. No, they still want to hang Leo so they are willing to take him down through his wife.” 

“Did she do it? Did she leak the shuttle information to Greg Brock and ask you not to tell anyone?” 

He sat at the kitchen table, accepting her cup of coffee. He lit a cigarette that Margaret took for her own. Bruno smiled, lighting another. 

“You must be unnerved; you're smoking.” 

“CJ told me that I am obligated to tell the whole truth. Would a guilty person do that?” 

“I don’t know.” Bruno shrugged. “CJ is incredibly loyal, though the courage of her convictions could have gotten the better of her. I don’t think she would ever betray Jed Bartlet. I also think they don’t like powerful women.” 

“I agree, on all of it. It’s just...she looks guilty. She has had lots of phone calls and little meetings with Greg Brock. She is tired, wired, and more than a bit scared. Her husband is hardly around and to be truthful, it is probably in his best political interest to stay far away from her right now. Could you imagine not being able to talk to the person you love the most in your hour of greatest need?” Margaret asked. 

“No, I could not. CJ is right though Marnie; just tell the truth. Don’t get yourself in trouble defending someone who is quite capable of defending themselves. You have Brian to think about.” 

“CJ has two kids Bruno.” She sighed loudly. 

“I wish I could say something that made you feel better. It is a delicate situation for everyone involved. Forgive me if my need to protect you overwhelms my need to protect Mrs. McGarry.” 

“I don’t need protection.” Margaret snapped, though she really did not mean to. 

“That will not stop what I feel.” 

They were quiet after that. Margaret sighed again, crushing out her cigarette. Bruno avoided her gaze, instead choosing to study the ripples in his coffee cup. 

“I don’t want to be snappish with you.” She whispered. 

“You're afraid baby. The testimony you give tomorrow is important in so many lives. Just be truthful and don’t let Claypool push you around. He has a small dick; that’s why he is always peevish.” 

“What's your excuse?” Margaret asked. 

“I just have a disdain for the masses. I can't help it...they bring it upon themselves.” 

More silence. Margaret refilled both coffee cups. 

“Jesus woman, are you trying to keep me up all night?” 

“I don’t want to be alone.” 

She hated that she was vulnerable and scared. She was scared for herself, CJ, Leo, and their children. She was scared because sometimes innocent people were found guilty or chose to fall on swords. She was scared because from day to day, hour to hour, no one knew what was happening. She was scared because she was alone. 

“You are not alone. I'm here.” Bruno replied. “I'm not going anywhere while you need me.” 

“Why not?” 

“Best friends do not desert each other, that’s why.” 

She reached across the table for his hand and squeezed it hard. 

“Promise me Bruno.” 

“I promise.” 

“I need you to make me forget about this.” 

He knew what she meant; it didn’t take a brain surgeon. Bruno didn’t know if it was a good idea but it was not as if he could resist her. Why he couldn’t was still a mystery. He rejected and dismissed women all the time. Not Margaret though, never Margaret. Since she revealed her pregnancy, they had fallen into this 'friends who sleep together' pattern that was not healthy for either of them. Bruno wanted nothing to ruin his chance at a relationship with his son. 

“Are you sure we should...?” 

“I would never force you.” 

“Oh God, you do not have to force me. I...” Bruno took a deep breath. “You never have to force me.” 

“I don’t want to feel so alone.” 

Margaret’s voice caught and Bruno was at her side. He pulled her from the chair into his arms. She held him tight, inhaling the scent of Burberry Brit. Bruno smiled when her hair tickled his cheek. 

“Make love to me Bruno.” 

He was not sure if the groan that came from his lips was real. They went back into the bedroom wrapped in each other’s arms. She wanted to be in the dark tonight; didn’t want to see her vulnerability. Margaret lifted the Polo shirt over his head and threw it on the chair. He did the same with his jeans. Margaret’s pajamas landed on the floor; they were both naked by the time they got to the bed. 

“On top of the covers baby.” Bruno said as she pulled back the sheets. 

“Yeah.” 

Margaret slid her arms around him, bringing him into a sensual kiss. They had not made love since her eighth month of pregnancy. He had been knee deep in the Vinick campaign; most polls had the Senator at least seven points ahead of Congressman Santos. Give or take. 

“I still have some of the baby weight.” Margaret said in her usual matter of fact tone. 

“I could care less. I love your body, and I am far from perfect.” 

“You are in bed.” 

His lips moved from hers to her neck and shoulders. She moaned softly as he kissed and licked her slow. Margaret knew this well...it was the Gianelli warm up. Things would get hot tonight. He cupped her breasts, heavy in his hands. He kissed them and Margaret arched her back. His tongue flicked across the nipples a few times before taking one in and sucking hungrily. 

“Bruno!” 

She held the back of his head as his hand slid down her stomach and between her thighs. Two fingers inside her, Bruno made love to her. 

“Oh God!” 

Margaret’s hips bucked to meet his thrusts and she cried out when the feelings overtook her. She was quivering when he pulled out, her lips trembling underneath his. Bruno stroked her hair, pushing it behind her ear. 

“What's the matter?” 

He hadn’t done anything for a moment or two so Margaret opened her eyes to see him looking at her. 

“I'm just staring at you; that is not a crime.” He said. 

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” 

She tried to go for the sexy, husky voice but could never say the word cock without giggling. The joyous sound broke some of the tension. Bruno laughed too, dipping his head to kiss her throat. 

“Fuck yeah, but tonight is not about me.” 

He took two pillows from the other side of the bed and sat them under Margaret. Bruno rested his body between her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He slid inside her, giving her time to adjust to his size. Up on his palms, Bruno began to move. 

“Oh God Marnie.” 

“More, more, deeper!” 

Damn, it was always so good with him. She lifted her thighs more, whimpering when he hit her sensitive spot. 

“Is that the spot?” he asked, wearing the classic smug Bruno look. 

That looked turned her on in bed. This man was confident in his abilities, as well he should be. 

“Mmm hmm, mmm hmm. Uhh...” 

Margaret was barely coherent as he banged in and out of her. Bruno was grunting now; they knew he was close. Margaret gripped his shoulders hard. 

“Bruno!” she sobbed. Her orgasm almost knocked her over. 

He was still going, thrusting hard before lurching forward with his eyes pinched shut. He came a few moments later. As he caught his breath Bruno’s body rested on hers. Then he rolled over and pulled her into his arms. Margaret curled around him. 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

“I love you too baby. I am not going to let anyone hurt you. Not if they don’t want to deal with my wrath.” 

Margaret smiled a bit, running her hands down his chest. 

“Go to sleep Marnie. You have a very big day tomorrow.” 

Margaret was still scared but now she was calm. Fear did not mean you had to crumble. She was going to protect CJ, Leo, and herself. She was going to tell the truth and whatever they threw at her be damned. 

“Marnie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“The cock sucking thing from earlier, yeah, you think you could do that tomorrow morning before I go? I have a day full of bullshit meetings and it will really help my mood 150%.” 

Margaret laughed. 

“You are needier than your son sometimes.” She replied. 

“Is that a no?” 

“No, its not. Go to sleep; I’ll think about it.” 

“So will I.” 

Bruno kissed her and held her tighter to him. 


End file.
